


what to expect

by Anonymous



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnany Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Come on then, big guy. Knock me up,” Robert teases, climbing on top of Aaron. Aaron would normally laugh, but the words roll hot in his gut.





	what to expect

Robert’s been on a pasta kick this week, his pasta machine slowly becoming a part of the kitchen decor. Every second night so far Aaron has come home to dishes as simple as spaghetti Bolognese or as intricate as spinach, ricotta and mushroom ravioli (which Aaron did not have high hopes for. Blessedly, eating it was a life-defining experience.)

Tonight he’s making lasagna. Aaron’s abandoned pretending like he’s not just staring at him move around the kitchen and rests his chin in his hand to admire Robert openly. He’s so focused when adding the final layer of sauce, tongue sticking out dumbly. Aaron has flashbacks to his pleased little smile when Liv had proclaimed she’d never tasted anything better in her life and fake-sobbed as she took another bite of her ravioli. Aaron had had to take a moment. 

Then later he’d asked Robert if he wanted to have a baby with him. That he was thinking adoption but if Robert wanted to go a different route he’d be open to discussing it. And Robert had said yes, unfaltering and choked up. 

Robert’s pulling the door of the oven open and he slips the large dish inside. He sets the timer with a beep, and begins tidying up a little. Aaron’s been half-hard since he sat down to watch 18 minutes ago. Robert still hasn’t acknowledged Aaron’s presence, though he’s pretty sure Robert is fully aware he’s being watched and revelling in every second of it, if the way his eyes flick to Aaron then away is anything to go by. 

 

........

 

Robert’s mouth is wet beneath his, his hand is tight in Aaron’s hair as he pushes him. 

“Come on then, big guy. Knock me up,” Robert teases, climbing on top of Aaron. Aaron would normally laugh, but the words roll hot in his gut. He shuts him up with a kiss, feeling shaky. 

They should use more lube, really, Aaron blindly reaches for it but Robert’s hooking his right leg around his waist and digs his fingers into his shoulders. He says something that sounds like a plea, and Aaron’s pushing into the heat of him a second later. 

He clutches onto Robert’s hips for leverage, fucks him back down on his cock as Robert clenches vice-like around him. He wants to bite.

Robert’s hips are red were Aaron had held onto him. The bruises there tomorrow will be unmissable. He’d feel bad if he didn’t know Robert liked it. 

Robert gets a hand around himself and starts jerking himself off. He say his name over and over and he can only thrust harder as he catches Robert’s mouth in a kiss. 

The rough grunts and sighs Robert makes are prepossessing. He gets a hands on Robert’s thighs to spread him open a little more, so he can adjust the angle and take Robert to pieces. Robert’s loud now, too loud like he always gets when he’s getting fucked the way he wants. His hips ache slightly, more his pelvis absorbs the hard hit of his thrusts.

He knows it’s stupid. More than that; it’s crazy. He can’t help it though. When he forcefully thrusts into Robert a final time as he comes, he imagines he really is knocking Robert up. That he’s putting a baby in him, that something that’s both of them will grow inside of him. 

(It’s weird and pointless. Aaron falls asleep with a hand on Robert’s belly, thinking of it anyway.) 

 

........

 

“If we keep going like this you might _actually_ get me pregnant,” Robert’s says, hand over his forehead as he catches his breath. “Is there any particular reason why you’ve been intent on dislocating my hip recently?” 

Aaron is now certain that Robert knows. Probably knew this whole time, the bastard. Aaron hadn’t been projecting when a few of his jokes sounded half-teasing half-serious. Just like that he doesn’t feel as much of a freak. 

“You know I’m easy either way,” Robert adds when Aaron says nothing. “Just so you know, I came so hard that first time I couldn’t even see for a solid minute. It’s really hot, and nowhere near the strangest thing we’ve ever done,” he continues in earnest. 

Aaron squints at him. “I _knew_ you knew, you prat,” he says first because it’s absolutely needed. “I know—I know we can’t really—but—”

“Aaron. In case you didn’t notice, I’m super into this. When things have settled, we can have a baby for real. I want that, too. Until then...” he sits up and swings a leg over Aaron’s waist to straddle him. 

“Let’s see if I can get _you_ up the duff.”

Which is, yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> any comments are so appreciated, i have no beta (clearly) so feedback on here is really helpful. i wrote this really fast so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
